La eternidad de un regalo
by Suga u.u
Summary: Odiaba esas fechas comerciales llenas de color rojo y rosa por doquier. La situación en la que estaba, entonces, le parecía por demás ilógico ya que él, Akasuna no Sasori, nunca se hubiese imaginado allí debatiendo entre un estúpido ramo o un osito de felpa. [SasoSaku] [Drabble] [Reto: regalos de san valentin]


Hola y bienvenidos a este nuevo fic temático por las fechas que se aproximán. Antes que nada:

 **Aviso** : _Este fic participa en el reto Regalos de San Valentín del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

 **Advertencias:**

* What If...? : Sasori hubiese sobrevivido a su encuentro con Sakura decidiendo vivir, y quedando _impresionado_ por la Kunoichi.

* SasoSaku enfocado en la perspectiva de Sasori.

* Intento de Drabble.

 **Número de palabras que componen el fic:** 495

 **Disclaimer :** Ni la imagen que utilizo como portada ni esta serie de anime me pertenecen. Créditos a su respectivos autores. Sin embargo la idea de este fic si es de mi autoría.

* * *

 **La eternidad de un regalo**

.

.

.

Odiaba esas fechas comerciales llenas de color rojo y rosa por doquier. Ninguno de los miembros de Akatsuki dedicaba ni una milésima de su tiempo a festividades de este estilo. Incluso Tobi sabía comportarse jodiendo únicamente a Deidara.

La situación en la que estaba, entonces, le parecía por demás ilógico ya que él, Akasuna no Sasori, nunca se hubiese imaginado allí; en un pequeño puesto de un poblado cualquiera, sin poder elegir entre un hediondo ramo de flores, que estaba seguro no duraría ni una semana, o un horripilante oso de peluche, que amenazaba por perder el ojo derecho en un par de movimientos.

Deidara, quien se encontraba a su lado, estaba a punto de morir en un intento desesperado por aguantar la risa. La dependienta, hundida en el pánico por reconocer aquellas capas, no podía comprender el porque el joven rubio se encontraba rojo como un tomate, con sus labios mordidos intentando contener las carcajadas, moviendo a base de leves espasmos su tórax ¿Qué era lo gracioso? Y más importante aún ¿Por qué no se iban de ahí? El pelirrojo había estado más de una hora debatiendo internamente entre ambos objetos y por su cara era evidente que no se quedaría con ninguno.

Finalmente Sasori se giró sin nada en manos, y comenzó a caminar, con Deidara siguiéndolo, liberando su risa en el acto.

— ¿Sus golpes te movilizaron la nula masa encefálica que posees? — Fue la declaración que murmuró el rubio. Y Sasori esperaba que aquel comentario estuviera libre de sarcasmos, después de todo, el único tejido vivo que poseía habitaba en el núcleo de su pecho. — No quiero ser cruel, maestro Sasori, — prosiguió — pero creo que el único regalo que querría esa rosadita de tu parte es tu cabeza en un pica, metafóricamente hablando, ambos sabemos que esta vacía. — Sus comentarios, que carecían de maldad, fueron callados por la potente mirada color miel. Tal vez admitía haberse pasado.

— He oído que esta enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke. — Ignoró de forma olímpica al artista de lo efímero meditando en voz alta. — Tal vez, me sentiría más cómodo regalándole una marioneta humana de él.—

— Si bien la idea de ver a Itachi cambiando esa cara de constipado que posee es tentadora, no creo que un cadáver hecho títere de él sea el mejor regalo para darle. — Meditó serio imitando el gesto de su maestro. — Un cadáver bomba es una mejor opción para un regalo de San Valentin, obviamente.— Afirmó dando pequeñas cabezadas.

Sasori negó, finalmente decidió que volvería a su plan original: un ramillete de flores de cerezo de porcelana enviada de forma anónima hechas por él mismo. Si, aquella al fin y al cabo era el mejor regalo que podría ofrecerle a esa niñata. Algo aparentemente frágil como ella pero igual de eterno que él. Solo le restaba conseguir el tinte perfecto para el rosa de los pétalos. Deidara no lo sabía, pero aquella sería una larga tarde de compras.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya agradado. Se agradecería que dejasen sus reviews y opiniones acerca del fic.

 **Un comentario no cuesta nada y es de mucha ayuda.**

Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.

Sin más me despido de todos ustedes.


End file.
